Blog użytkownika:The Chappie/Nie opuszczaj mnie...
Info ~Współczesność ~Czkawka, Smark, Śledzik, Eret i Mieczyk mają po 19 lat ~Astrid, Heathera i Szpadka po 18 lat ~Szpadka i Mieczyk nie są bliźniakami, lecz są podobni ROZDZIAŁ 1. O co poszło? Najgorsza rzecz w życiu każdego nastolatka, to szkoła. Przynajmniej ja tak myślę. W sumie.. To nie wiem już co myśleć. Opowiem wam coś o sobie. Mam na imię Czkawka. Tak wiem, imie nie najlepsze ale moja mama mówi, że dodaje mi uroku. 19 lat, brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Według dziewczyn z mojego liceum jestem chodzącym ciachem. Wszystkie za mną biegają, czasami nawet mnie śledzą. Taa... Jestem kapitanem szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej. Z tego jednego się cieszę. Moi rodzice są rozwiedzeni. Ale zostałem z mamą bo byłem do niej zbyt bardzo przywiązany. Mieszkam przy ulicy Nocnej 48 a dokładniej w ogromnej białej willi. Przyznam, że fajnie. Godzina 6:30 wybiła, a ja powolnie zwlokłem się z łóżka przy okazji potykając się o dywan i rozcinając sobie skórę na policzku. Nie ma to jak zacząć dzień od bólu.(:D) Przejrzałem się w lustrze, a krew ciekła mi się już po szyi więc pobiegłem do łazienki i dokładniej ją wyczyściłem. Przeczesałem włosy, które z rana stoją mi na głowie, zamiast leżeć. Po kłótni z fryzurą (XD) ubrałem się w czarne dresy ze zwężanymi nogawkami i białą bokserkę oczywiście męską a na to standardowo szara bluza. Do tego białe buty Nike do kostki i powoli zacząłem zbiegać po schodach na dół. Mama już pałaszowała po kuchni szukając czegoś, ale nie wnikam. Grzecznie się przywitałem, a gdy mama odwróciła się do mnie wybałuszyła oczy jak by nigdy nic. -Coś ty sobie na twarzy zrobił!?-spytała i chciała dotknąć policzka, ale w porę się odsunąłem. Nie lubiłem jak ktoś mnie w ten sposób dotyka i to tak z Nienacka. Sam nie wiem czemu. -Zachaczyłem o łóżko-odpowiedziałem spokojnie i zabrałem plecak, a wychodząc rzuciłem jeszcze mamie cześć na pożegnanie. Wkroczyłem do garażu, z chęcią zobaczenia mojego auta. Podszedłem do niego i przejechałem ręką po masce. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przywiązuję się do aut, którymi jeżdżę. Wsiadłem do niego i ruszyłem do szkoły. |W szkole| Przemierzałem spokojnie korytarz nie zważając na wzrok dziewczyn i ich westchnienia. Nie lubię gdy mnie ktoś dotyka, z powodu tego, że... Nie wiem czy wam mówić. No ok. Kiedy miałem 15 lat jeszcze przed rozwodem rodziców ojciec - Stoick Ważki bił mnie. Od zawsze, gdy czuję kogoś dotyk na mojej skórze przed oczami widzę te sceny... Po prostu wtedy uciekam lub natychmiastowo w moich oczach pojawiają się łzy, a moje nogi robią się miękkie. Moja mama o tym wie, ale mimo tego próbuje mnie przekonać. Nic tym nie zdziała a raczej jeszcze bardziej pogorszy sytuacje. Po dojściu pod klasę pierwsze co zauważyłem to bijące się rodzeństwo Mieczyka i Szpadkę. -Hej Slender-przywitał się Smark. Pewnie zastanawiacie się skąd ten slender. A więc po prostu uwielbiam grę Slender Man, a jestem bardzo wysoki co wnioskuje tym, że według przyjaciół przypominam go. No a zresztą, podoba mi się ta moja ksywka. -O co poszło?-zapytałem wskazując na bijących się Thorson'ów. Bawiła mnie ta ich bójka, ale gdy spojrzałem się lekko za nich, w oddali zauważyłem śliczną blondynkę o niebieskich oczach razem z Heatherą. Cud nazywa się Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. Jest bardzo nieśmiała, wiele dziewczyn, jak i nie nabija się z niej. Mnie to nie bawi. A tak zbaczając z tematu o niebieskookiej Mieczyk właśnie został powalony przez nieco mądrzejszą siostrzyczkę. -O to kto ma ładniejszy pokój. W sumie to bez sensu, bo mieszkają w tym samym, więc sam nie wiem po co ta bójka.-odpowiedział Smark, na co ja tylko przytaknąłem i próbowałem powstrzymać się od wybuchu nieopanowanego śmiechu. -Mój pokój jest o wiele ładniejszy od twojego!-krzyknęła z oburzeniem Szpadka. Na co Mieczyk tylko napluł jej na twarz -O fu! fu! Dostałam wirusa Eboli! Ratunkuu! Umieraam!-dodała krzycząc na cały korytarz przy czym upadła na tyłek (przepraszam :( ) Cała zabawa skończyła się uwagą od nauczyciela fizyki oraz dzwonkiem, który informował nas o najgorszym. Matematyka... :Na Matematyce: Na matematyce nie zwracałem większej uwagi na nauczycielkę za co dostałem w kość. -Czkawka, wykonaj mi to zadanie-powiedziała pani Craven (czyt. Krejwen) Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, a połowa klasy zwróciła wzrok na mnie. Powolnie wstałem z krzesła i jak ślimak poszedłem do tablicy. Trzymałem kredę w ręku gdy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. -Och, co za pech. No nic-powiedziałem i posłałem nauczycielce łobuzerski uśmieszek. Pośpiesznie się spakowałem i wybiegłem z klasy. Pod salą gimnastyczną podeszła do mnie Heath (Heathera) -Cześć Slenduś... -Co chcesz?-Zapytałem z irytacją, ponieważ zawsze się tak do mnie zwraca od kąd zerwaliśmy... Tak. Byliśmy razem, ale nic się nie udawało więc zerwaliśmy. -Bo jutro jest u mnie impreza i chciałabym abyś przyszedł. Proszę! Będzie Sączysmark, Szpadka i Mieczyk, Śledzik, Eret, Astrid...-wyliczała na palcach kolejno osoby. Gdy usłyszałem Astrid wiedziałem już, że przyjdę. Już od roku się w niej podkochuje. No tak potajemnie. Ona raczej o tym nie wie. -Okej, przyjdę. O której?-zapytałem. Znając życie gdzieś tak po 20 czy 21 -19:30 u mnie pod domem. Do zobaczenia!-oznajmiła i pobiegła korytarzem. No aha. Chciałem jeszcze się o coś zapytać.. Ale nie zdążyłem. Będę musiał się kogoś zapytać gdzie ona mieszka. Bo nie za bardzo wiem. Dzwonek zadzwonił, więc czas na rozpoczęcie lekcji w-f. ROZDZIAŁ 2. Podobasz mi się, bardzo Po przebraniu w strój na w-f wbiegliśmy na salę gdzie czekał już nauczyciel. -Chłopaki! Jak zauważyliście dzisiaj dziewczyny mają okienko więc będą obserwować jak ćwiczycie-powiedział nauczyciel Ordvock (czyt. Ordłok) po chwili dodał już szeptem-Tylko mi wstydu nie naróbcie po na następnej godzinie w-f godzina biegania Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Ja tam mogę się popisać bo godzina biegania to dla mnie nic. (Ah ta skromność ;) ) Przeprowadziłem zbiórkę a następnie ćwiczenia. Dziś dla odmiany graliśmy w nogę. Rozłożyliśmy bramki i zaczęliśmy grę. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Razem z Heath i Szpadką oglądamy w-f chłopaków. Non stop przyglądam się Czkawce. Bardzo mi się podoba, ale wątpie aby mnie zauważył. Jestem tylko szarą myszką. Nigdy jeszcze nie miałam prawdziwego chłopaka. Żadnego chłopaka. Moi rodzice uważają, że jestem super dziewczyną i zasługuje na prawdziwą miłość. Wiele dziewczyn chce mi dopiec, ze względu na mój charakter. Kiedyś jak chciałam podejść do Czkawki, podstawiły mi nogę. Wolę się do nich nie zbliżać. Pozatym... trochę współczuję Czkawce. Po szkole kiedyś rozniosły się plotki, że był bity. I tak dalej. Szczerze, ma gorzej niż ja. Musiał przez to wszystko przechodzić... Szkoda mi go. Śledziłam każdy ruch Czkawki, gdy nagle usłyszałam gwizdek, który znaczył koniec w-f. Chłopcy pobiegli do szatni a my zeszłyśmy z trybunów. Dziewczyny poszły pod sale od przyrody a ja czekałam pod szatnią. Gdy wyszedł Czkawka podbiegłam do niego. -Yyy, Czkawka! Świetnie grałeś-palnęłam bez zastanowienia o czym gadam. Jezu... Co ja narobiłam. Nie no ja chyba jakaś chora jestem. Teraz pewnie zrobi mu się głupio... -O Astrid! Dzięki-powiedział. Chwila.. Wow. Myślałam, że mnie wyśmieje, czy coś w tym stylu. Jestem mile zaskoczona.-będziesz na tej imprezie u Heathery?-dodał -Yyyy, no będę.. Tak będę. Z pewnością-Astrid! Co ty wyprawiasz!? Boziu... Nie jąkaj się! Mój ideał tylko kiwnął głową, słodko się uśmiechnął i poszedł pod salę. Tylko zepsułam całą sprawę... Ja zawsze muszę wszystko psuć? Dzień Imprezy 'Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało! Jeśli masz jakieś uwagi pisz śmiało w komentarzu :) Bardzo was proszę, bądźcie wyrozumiali, iż to mój pierwszy wpis ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania